


For You, I'd Lose it All

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Reader is in a happily functioning relationship with fellow Rainbow Six operators Glaz and Fuze. However, Fuze is feeling a little jealous and gets into a fight with reader right before a mission. Distracted and unprepared, Fuze finds himself in need of a rescue. Reader is the only one nearby that can go to his aide. But can she get them both out of the building safely?





	For You, I'd Lose it All

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Glaz/Fuze was my favorite Siege ship, but I didn't want to feel left out. So I made this little fic to indulge myself. I'm probably going to write a follow-up smut fic to go with it...maybe? It may or may not get posted. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Sometimes it is hard being in a relationship with two Rainbow Six operators at once. It is even harder when each person is so different from one another. There was Glaz, the thoughtful artist, and Fuze, the stubborn tinkerer. Then there was Y/n, the compassionate, young fighter. For the most part, their relationship works without any problems. However, they do sometimes encounter a few struggles such as their current situation. Fuze sat on the couch, shoulders sagging under some invisible weight, while Y/n stood in the doorway wearing a growing frown. 

“Maybe I lied when I said I loved you.” Shuhrat refused to look at her, keeping his gaze fixed down at his own feet. “Maybe I just told you that so you would sleep with me too. Maybe I was just jealous that Timur was interested in somebody other than only me.”

Y/n knew that the Uzbek wasn't telling the truth, he had never been good at lying to her or their boyfriend. He was upset, and pushing people away was all he knew when it came to solving his problems. It hurt for her to hear those words, and it hurt even more to walk away at that moment. She thought it was best to give him space. 

“If that is how you truly feel,” she started, giving him one last glance. “Just know that I still love you, no matter what.”

Without waiting for a response, not that she would get one, she turned and left the room. Both of them had a mission later that day, and she still needed to prepare. For a while Shuhrat sat alone in the room thinking about the situation. Once again he was screwing things up and hurting the people he cared about because he was poor with communication. Y/n and Timur had similar interests, and thus spent a lot of time together, which made him jealous. He wanted alone time with Y/n, but he was just too stubborn to express his feelings. Instead, he just tried to push Y/N away.

At some point another person came into the room and sat down beside him. It wasn't until a hand rested on his shoulder that he looked up so see who it was. Of course, it was his Russian sniper, with a look on his face that told that he knew something was wrong.

“What did you say to her?” Glaz asked as the other sighed and leaned against his chest. The sniper carded his fingers through the older man’s hair. “She seemed upset when I last saw her, but she wouldn't tell me why.”

There was a heavy silence in the room before Fuze sighed again and looked up into Glaz’s blue eyes. He felt guilty for involving the young sniper. Glaz always ended up being the mediator for the quarrels in their triad, even those not directly involved with him. Fuze and Glaz had been together for a long time before Y/n entered the relationship. It was easier for Fuze to discuss his feelings with the sniper because of that reason. 

“I told her I didn't love her.”

“So you lied.” It was a statement not a question. “What caused this?” The sniper was not harsh or judgmental, simply curious.

“I was jealous. I am jealous,” Shuhrat explained with another heavy sigh, pressing more weight onto his lover. “Y/n spends time with you alone so often that I felt left out. But instead of just telling you both how I felt, I tried to push her away. I messed up.”

There are few choked signs that sounded suspiciously like restrained sobs, but Glaz doesn't say anything. He tries to softly comfort the Uzbek by stroking his hair. It is only a few minutes before they leave for their mission, and they need to be calm.

“Relax моя любовь,” Glaz shushes him. “Y/n will understand, and I'm sure she has already forgiven you. Now come, we must leave.” 

It is a typical hostage extraction mission, like the numerous ones they had done before. There are five of them as per usual. Thatcher, Buck, and Y/n all travel in a tight group, Glaz providing cover fire from scaffolding outside. Fuze enters the back of the building and waits for the hostage to be extracted before he sets off his cluster charges to clear the rest of the building. Everything goes well, Thatcher grabs the hostage, Buck breaches walls to provide him a path, and Y/n hangs back to keep hostiles from following them. But is it ever that easy?

“Hostage is clear. You're up, Fuze,” Mike declares over the comms as he and Sébastien reach the outside perimeter of the building, their established safe zone. 

There isn't an immediate response, and that sends a chill down both Y/n’s and Timur’s spine. Something isn't right. When they do finally hear something from Fuze’s comms, it doesn’t sound good and does nothing to reassure the other two lovers. Bullets are bouncing off walls and it is a struggle to hear the Uzbek’s laboured breathing over the growling static.

“I'm pinned,” there is a break in sound, the mic on his comm system cutting out for a moment. “Lounge, second floor. I need back up.” His comm link fully cuts out and the remaining four operators are left in dead silence.

Y/n is the only other operator that is still inside the building, and it wouldn’t take long for her to reach Fuze’s position. The other operators knew that she would go to him, even if it was dangerous. Thatcher, being the most experienced operator would be the better choice for a rescue attempt, but he wouldn’t be able to make it in time. 

“I’m heading towards his position now,” Y/n announced her intentions, although they all knew. “I’ll let you guys know once I have him, we may need assistance getting back out.”

“Be careful,” Glaz warned Y/n over the comms. “I can’t lose both of you at once.”

For a while she is silent aside from a few collected breaths. She sounds cool and determined, that makes the sniper feel even worse. It means that she knows something could go wrong, and she will make a risky choice based on what occurs.

“I’ll get him back to you, I promise.” Y/n’s voice was firm. The other operators knew from her tone that she would give her life if meant saving the Uzbek. She turns off her comm link for the time being, so the others can’t talk her out of her course of action.

For the moment, the bullets have stopped flying around the small lounge. There are at least three people watching the doorways to the room Shuhrat is holded up in. Back pressed against the wall in the corner and 6P41 held ready in his lap, but he was running surprisingly low on bullets. He had been too distracted when packing his gear earlier. Each passing moment he feels his outcome looking bleaker. It is only a matter of time before the hostiles figure out he has expended most of his ammo and get the courage to venture into the room to gun him down. All he can hope is that the other operators heard his call for backup and have some sort of plan to rescue him. He doesn’t flinch as he hears the shooting start up again. They aren’t coming towards him for the time being. It sounds as if they are from the hallway to his right.

A masculine scream echoes through the building. Before Fuze can react, he sees the body of a White Mask drops in front of the doorway across from him. Another one tries to run past to eliminate whatever threat just took out his teammate, but Fuze quickly aims his gun and takes him down. There is shouting from the other hallway. There is no way to determine how many hostiles are still out there. He can only hope that it was one of his fellow operators that took out the first one. From the cover of an overturned table in front of him, he assists whoever is in the hallways by taking out any White Masks that go past the doorway with the remainder of his ammunition. When the shootings ceases, the Uzbek hunkers further back into his corner, waiting to either be killed or rescued.

“Shuhrat?” a voice softly calls from just beyond the doorway, but he does not see them yet. He knew the voice though, and hearing it made his heart clench. Of all the people to come for him, she was the one he least expected.

“I’m here,” he calls back just as softly, anxious to see her walk into the room. “In the corner, the room is clear.”

Peeking up over the table, he is just in time to see Y/n step over the pile of dead bodies in the doorway and enter the room. Instantly he is scanning over her body to access her for injuries, but she appears unharmed. She gives him a small smile as she approaches him and crouches down beside him.

“Are you hurt?” she asks as she does the same to him, assessing whether or not he can walk on his own. He gives a brief shake of his head. “I’ve located Fuze and we are going to start making our way out. Thatcher, if you could make sure there is a clear path for us that would be great,” she speaks into her comms as she switches it back on for the moment.

“I am out of ammunition,” Fuze warns Y/n as she stands and surveys the room, trying to calculate their best route to the exit.

Y/n reaches for the pistol strapped to her leg and hands it to Shuhrat as he stands up and slings his machine gun over his back. He is glad that she hasn’t mentioned anything regarding their discussion prior to the mission as she leads them both into the hallway. Instead she is focused on getting them both out of there. But it doesn’t sit well with Fuze. He feels the need to apologize and explain himself. He fears that he may not have time if he doesn’t do it soon.

“I didn’t mean what I said earlier today,” he starts, and Y/n halts mid step before she keeps going. Shuhrat knows this is not the best time, but he has to. “I was just jealous of how much time you’ve been spending with Timur.”

“I knew you were lying, Shuhrat,” she spoke softly after a brief pause, taking them down a narrow hallway that led to the stairs. “We've been together long enough that I can tell when you aren't being honest with me. If you wanted to spend more time with me, all you needed to do was ask. You are forgiven”

Shuhrat was about to say something else, whether to apologize again or to thank her for the forgiveness, he didn't know. Instead he is interrupted by the familiar sound of a suicide bomber’s heavy breathing that is steadily getting closer. Y/n backed into Shuhrat, keeping her rifle aimed down the corridor in front of them. He placed one hand against the small of her back and aimed his borrowed pistol over her shoulder. They were both trying to stay calm, but a suicide bomber was dangerous in such close quarters. 

When the White Mask entered the hallway both operators started pumping rounds into their body. It wasn't enough. The bomber fell to their knees, wounded but not dead. Their bombs were still intact as well as the detonator clutched in their hand. Y/n saw the bomber’s thumb hovering over the button and she knew that she had to act fast. Pushing Shuhrat to the ground, she knocked over a cabinet in front of them to take some of the blast and threw herself over her boyfriend's body. She maneuvered herself to shield as much of his body as she could just in time as she heard the explosion and her world was abruptly plunged into darkness.

Everything is still and silent. Smoke fills the air and bits and pieces of the furniture and walls are floating about. It is a huge mess. Chunks of the cabinet were scattered about, and there was a huge stain of blood where there was once a terrorist. Fuze is slow to come back around, eyes fluttering a few times before he can keep them open. Part of the lens on his mask is cracked and busted out, exposing a portion of his left eye. Blood runs down from a split in his eyebrow. He feels something on top of him, but it takes him a moment to remember why. When he does, it makes his blood run ice cold.

Frantically he looks down and grabs at Y/n’s shoulders. She doesn't respond to the touch and panic begins to set in for the Uzbek. He adjusts himself into a half kneeling half sitting position and turns Y/n onto her side towards him, propping her against his thighs. Tears are staining his cheeks beneath the hard plastic of his mask. Shuhrat doesn’t know if she is dead, and is afraid to check. There is a wound that is bleeding steadily on her abdomen, so he presses against it with one hand while he uses the other to cradle one of her limp hands against his head. He doesn’t care to take notice of his own injuries that are also oozing blood, staining the material of his uniform. Blood runs down into one of his eyes, mixing with the river of tears. A pool of their combined blood has collected beneath them on the floor, though he suspects it is mostly Y/n’s.

By the time Thatcher arrives seconds later, the Uzbek is sobbing loudly. It takes all his strength to pull the man off Y/n’s body so that he can determine if she is beyond saving or not. Over the comms he harshly demands for medics to be on standby, promptly ignoring Glaz questioning the condition of both other operators. He doesn’t want to crush the younger male, but he doesn’t want to give him hope either. As the elder Brit begins to assess the condition of the female operator he can hear the Uzbek mumbling broken apologies to her between his sobs. All they can do is wait and hope.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Some undistinguished amount of time has passed for Y/n when she feels herself begin to awaken, feeling groggy and uncomfortable. There is a dull ringing in her right ear that doesn’t seem to go away no matter which way she turns her head on the pillow she finds beneath her. Without opening her eyes, she knows that she is in the med bay of the Rainbow Six base. She has been there enough to know it just by smell and feeling of the rough, scratchy bedding. Yet she doesn’t feel any pain or discomfort, aside from the ringing in her ear and the abrasive bedding. Cracking one eye open to survey the room, Y/n sees her favorite French operator viewing what she can only guess is her chart on the wall. She wants to say something, but her throat is dry and painful, so all that comes out is a unintelligible moan. It catches Doc’s attention.

“Ah, mon amie, you are awake,” the French man says as he sets aside his clipboard and approaches her bedside. She has a little difficulty hearing him, and Gustave seems to understand her confusion. “The soundwave of the explosion ruptured the tympanic membrane in your right ear. I've patched the hole, but you may experience some ringing and hearing loss that could be short or long term.” He gives her a slight frown.

Y/n doesn't remember much from the mission, obviously experiencing some memory loss from the incident, but she does vaguely remember throwing herself over Fuze just before an explosion. She doesn’t remember if he was harmed or not. The heart monitor beside her picks up the spike in her pulse as her eyes goes wide and she turns to Gustave in fear. 

“Shuhrat, did he make it out okay?” she asks with panic laced voice that causes her dry throat to burn unpleasantly. She had promised Glaz that she would make sure he got out okay, and she didn't want that promise to have been broken.

Thankfully, the French doctor gave a reassuring smile and nod that pacifies her terror. He goes back to his little counter across the room and returns with syringe, then administers it into the IV in her arm. It is more pain killers. While she wasn't in pain, Doc knew that her injuries would quickly make themself known if left unattended. 

“Yes, you're stubborn Uzbek made it out with minor injuries in comparison to your own. Shuhrat had a few lacerations and bruising that was easily tended to. You, however, had to be carefully monitored because aside from the lacerations you had some internal bleeding.”

“Thanks for fixing me up, Doc,” Y/n smiles up at him, but they both know that she is itching to ask a particular question. “Have Shuhrat and Timur been here to see me?”

Gustave chuckles and gives a slight shake of his head. “Not for lack of trying. Both have tried on numerous occasions, but I keep shooing them away. You were in too critical of a condition for visitors. Now that you are awake though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to allow them in. I can go retrieve them if you would like,” he phrases it as a question. 

With a nod, she watches him leave the room quietly, leaving the door open after him. Adjusting herself slightly in the bed, she tries to fight off the drowsiness the drugs in her system are causing. It isn't long before she heard footsteps in the doorway to her left. Turning her head she sees both of her boyfriends, both with arms full of flowers and stuffed animals. It looks as if they emptied an entire gift shop. Shuhrat keeps his head down as he slowly walks in and set his load of gifts onto the table. Timur on the other hand is smiling wide as he sets all but one teddy bear down, which he prompts put on the bed beside her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey guys,” Y/n gives them a drowsy smile as the both pull up a chair and sit beside her. Fuze is sitting closest to her, but he refuses to make eye contact. “How have you guys been without me?”

The Uzbek’s hand, which was lightly bandaged, was resting against the side of Y/n's bed. Seeing this, she quickly wrapped her hand around his and held tight. It briefly startled him into looking up at her face, only to see her staring at him with a look of adoration. 

Timur is the first to break the silence. “We've survived I suppose, but we both have missed you very much. Shuhrat especially.” The sniper lays a gentle hand on her knee that is visible under the blankets.

“I'm sorry,” Shuhrat sighs as he grips Y\n's hand in return. “It is my fault that you were hurt. If you didn't have to come rescue me, you wouldn't be in this bed right now. If I had just told you how I felt I wouldn't have needed you to come rescue me.”

She tried to softly shush him as she gave a brief squeeze of his hand and then pulling it to her lips to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He didn't need to be thinking that way. 

“Don't blame yourself, sweetheart,” she smiled up at him. “I knew what I was signing up for when I accepted this job, just like I did when I entered this relationship with you two. I'd do the same thing again if it meant saving one of you.” She smiled at both men before letting out a sigh. “Right now, though, I'm more concerned with getting all three of us onto this bed.”

All three of them laughed. The atmosphere in the room instantly lifted as Y/n already started situating herself to make room for the two males. It wouldn't be a comfortable fit, and Doc would surely yell at them when he saw. But they didn't care. Timur and Shuhrat rested on the sides of the bed and cradled the smaller woman between them as she lightly began to doze again with a small grin on her face.


End file.
